Alohamora
by Ariella Jordan
Summary: Once upon a time, Sirius Black had a serious secret. And that secret showed up and changed the world. Or, that's how Harry wants me to start this story. This is how I'd do it: Sirius Black had a serious secret. And that secret is me, apparently. All my life, I thought Harry Potter was a fictional character in a fictional world. I was wrong.


She used to be normal. Normal high schooler, normal college student, crushed on normal boys. Maybe sometimes liked reading a bit too much, but she was normal. She realized all that had changed, as she was clearly having some strong hallucinations.

Because she could almost swear she was in Albus Dumbledore's office, and the man himself was standing over her with a concerned look on his face. Which could not be even remotely real, because Albus Dumbledore belonged in a book. A book about wizards and dragons and Voldemort and Harry Potter. So this was either her dream of choice tonight, or she was hallucinating.

"Who are you?" Her dream Dumbledore apparently talked.

"I'm asleep." She responded. Because what else could she say in a dream? And then the unthinkable happened. Dumbledore reached down to help her up, and she was so shocked that she could _feel_ his hands, that she let go and fell painfully on the ground again. And _that_ hurt. Dreams had never hurt before. And then she was aware that everything hurt. That's when she realized, and that's when she fainted.

She woke up in what appeared to be the Infirmary, and Nurse Pomphrey looking at her with worried and confused eyes.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" The nurse asked.

She sat up slowly, trying to understand. Harry Potter was real. Magic was real. Hogwarts was real.

"What day is it?" She asked, wondering how long she had been out.

"July 20, 1991." The plump woman responded.

The girl nodded. Of course it was. Just after Harry got his first Hogwarts letter, and was completely unable to open it.

"The Headmaster will be here in a moment, dear. He'll want to know your name." The nurse paused like she was going to say something else, then bustled away.

She sat there, staring at the wall, wondering how this happened. Finally, she sighed and looked down. And promptly choked on the air she had just expelled. She was _eleven_ again. How was this even possible? She already went through puberty! As she continued to freak out, Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Ah, the mystery girl. My name is Albus Dumbledore, and you are at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Do either of those names mean anything to you?"

She stared at him, racking her brain for the words to say. How could she tell him that, 'yes, she knew those names but sorry, I thought you were just fictional characters in a book.' This was Dumbledore. He was smart, and calculating. She knew everything about him, and Harry Potter. She could do this. She just had to come up with a strategy.

"Yes." She whispered. "But I don't know why. I can remember some of those things, but other things are just blank. I can't even remember my name." And then she started. She actually couldn't remember her name. She remembered other things, like high school, and college football games. But not her name. Tears welled in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore looked disappointed. "That's okay, my dear. If you let me, I'd like to perform some tests."

She nodded. He had her wave his wand, and she thought nothing was going to happen. That was not the case. Blue and green lights went shooting out the end, and her eyes widened. _She had magic_.

He did some other things, and she kind of heard him saying that she was accepted into Hogwarts and that she'd stay at the castle until then. Madam Pomphrey came rushing in at that point and swooshed everyone else out. She barely kept her eyes open as the Healer gave her a dose of something, and then she was out again.

Apparently going back in time, and becoming eleven years old again was tough on the body. She woke up the next morning with a groan, struggling to sit up. Everything hurt. She looked around, but the Healer wasn't around. Very carefully, she got out of bed and inspected herself. She looked exactly like she had at eleven before. Dark, almost black hair. Pale blue, almost grey eyes. Wavy hair that was going to go crazy curly when she went through puberty. She swore to herself that she was going to do things differently this time. She was going to be more active, as she had always been on the plump side. She wasn't going to neglect her school work as much, but honestly, she was going to learn magic. Who wouldn't want to learn all they could?

She limped across the floor, trying to find a mirror. In doing so, she ran into a man as he rounded a corner.

"Watch where you are going!" He hissed at her. Her eyes went wide. Pale skin, long greasy hair, and a crooked nose. _Severus Snape_.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know my way around, and I don't know what's happening, and-" At that point she couldn't take it anymore and burst into tears. She was horrified. She _never_ cried, and now she was doing so in front of Severus Snape.

The man in front of her was clearly surprised by her tears. "Stop that." He commanded. "Who are you?"

The girl hiccupped as she desperately tried to stop crying. "I don't know." And bit her lip to keep from crying even more.

She didn't know it, but she made an impression on the man in front of her with her tears and trying to hold them back.

"Well, no use crying about it. The Headmaster and Madame Pomphrey will get you sorted out. I have to go now." And with that, the man clothed in black made his escape. She would have laughed if she hadn't been so upset.

Finally, Dumbledore and a stern older woman came into the room.

"Hello again." Dumbledore greeted her. "This is Professor McGonagall, she teaches Transfiguration here and is my Deputy. We were discussing your issues and we may have come up with a solution. I was going to send one of my staff next week to visit a boy who hasn't replied to his acceptance letter yet. We thought you could go along too and visit Gringotts. It is a goblin bank, and they can test your blood to see who your parents are. That could give us a better idea of where you can go during breaks, as students are not typically allowed to stay here at the castle. Is this alright with you?"

She thought about it. He was talking about Hagrid. One of the mistakes she thought Dumbledore had made was that he allowed Hagrid to collect Harry and never saw his true home life.

"Is it Professor McGonagall that's going?" She asked innocently.

"No, my dear. The one I'm sending is Rubeus Hagrid. I'd trust him with my life." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at her.

"Oh." She replied. "What does he teach?"

That caught him a little off guard. He didn't think she'd continue to ask questions, and Albus Dumbledore wasn't used to people continuing to question him. He smiled. This girl had some spunk.

"He doesn't, actually. Hagrid is our Gamekeeper. He's been a friend of mine for years. You'll like him."

Now was where it would get tricky. "I'm sure I will, but..." She let her voice trail off, like she was unsure whether to continue. But before Dumbledore could say anything, she spoke again. "But no offense at all to him, but I have so many questions, and perhaps a teacher would be better?" She tried not to hold her breath, hopeful that he would take the bait.

Dumbledore frowned, thinking. "Yes, I suppose that would be okay. I could always send Hagrid again next week, as Professor McGonagall is unavailable after this week."

And then she got really lucky as Professor McGonagall spoke up. "Don't be ridiculous, Albus. After being raised by Muggles, I'm sure Harry Potter will have the same questions as this young girl. I'll just collect Mr. Potter as well."

And now to seal the deal. "Who's Harry Potter?" She asked.

Dumbledore stared at the girl in front of him in shock. To remember some things about the magical world, but not others? And a girl who had no idea who Harry Potter was and wouldn't be starstruck or treat him differently? Why, he could very easily persuade her to become friends with young Harry and then have her persuade him in other areas as he grew.

"Harry Potter is just a boy whose parents died when he was a baby. He had to grow up with family that are Muggles. His parents were well-known in the wizarding world. Very well. You two may go as soon as Poppy gives the okay." And with that, he swept out of the room. She felt elation. She had already changed young Harry's future for the better in a matter of minutes.

Madame Pomphrey came sweeping into the Infirmary. "You should be fine to go any time, my dear. I don't know what was wrong, but you're all rested up now."

The girl smiled, and looked to McGonagall. The older woman smiled a little. "We can go now, if you'd like." At an excited nod, McGonagall swished her wand and the girl's nightgown became plain black robes.

"Those will do until we can get you new ones." The Professor explained.

"Hold on tightly to me." McGonagall instructed once they got outside of Hogwarts gates. She held on as tight as she could, yet still felt as though her body was being torn in all different directions. Finally, they landed in Privet Drive, in front of Harry's house.

Without further ado, the older woman stepped up to the doorway and knocked. The door swung open after a minute. A pale, chubby boy was standing there, a blank look on his face.

"May I please speak with Petunia Dursley?" McGonagall asked politely. The boy stared for another few seconds, then shouted over his shoulder.

"Mum! There are some weird people at the door wanting to speak to you!" After shouting, the boy resumed his staring.

Soon, a rail thin woman hurried to the door saying, "Dudders, you musn't call people weird in front of-" She stopped in mid sentence as she took in their attire. "Oh. It's you." She said flatly. "If you've come for the boy, Vernon and I have decided that he's not going to that horrid school. He's going to St. Brutus'." She straightened up, trying to seem more confident than she actually probably felt.

"Harry Potter not go to Hogwarts?" McGonagall sounded horrified. "Well, I never. That is complete nonsense. Of course Harry will go to Hogwarts. Where is he? I'd like to see him." She pushed her way past the skinnier woman and looked around.

"He's not here right n-now." Petunia stuttered. "He's with friends, I'll tell him you stopped by."

McGonagall was not happy with that answer. "That's ridiculous. Just call him home, it won't take long."

She barely heard Petunia's reply. She had started moving away from the two women and Dudley who had parked himself in front of the TV again. She was looking for a cupboard under the stairs. And she found it quite easily. There were quiet sniffles coming from under the door, and the she saw that it was locked up tight. That gave her pause. She didn't have any of the keys. Okay, she'd have to make do without them.

"Harry." She called softly, not wanting to alert the women to what she was doing, even though they were around the corner. The sniffles stopped, but no answer. "Harry." She tried again.

And then finally, "Hello? Who's there?" The girl grinned and did an imaginary fist pump.

"Harry, we've come to help you. I'm a girl your age, and there is a teacher with me. But can you do something for me?"

A pause and then, "What do you need?" She explained quickly, and he seemed to understand. She then took a deep breath. Showtime.

"Professor McGonagall! I found him!" She ran around the corner, barely needing to force herself to look worried.

The Professor looked more than mildly disapproving. "Young lady! It is very impolite to snoop in someone else's home, now apologize right away."

The girl bit her lip, then resolve hardened in her eyes. "No!" She cried. "You don't understand! Look at where they're keeping him!" She shouted, glaring at Petunia.

"The idiot girl doesn't know what she's talking about. He's at a friend's house!" Petunia protested.

"No! He's not! He's stuck in a cupboard below the stairs!" She accused, then turned to Professor McGonagall as the older woman gasped. "Please come!"The Professor's face turned grim as she hiked up her robes and followed the younger girl. When she saw all the locks on the door and heard the sobbing from the other side, her gaze turned furious.

"Alohamora!" Her wand waved and the locks exploded into fine dust. What the older woman and the young girl saw broke their hearts.

Harry was sitting hunched over on a pile of old shirts and blankets, tears streaking his face. A bucket full of urine and feces was right beside his "bed". Spiders crawled above his head, and he was wearing clothes that were way too big for him.

"Harry!" McGonagall cried. "What have they done to you?"

Harry clearly didn't know how to answer, so he just said, "Um, owls kept bring me letters and Uncle Vernon got mad. So I got the cupboard with no food for a week." He shrugged his shoulders.

It was so hard for her not to say anything. McGonagall was the adult here, not her. And the Professor was plenty mad.

"You locked a child in a cupboard for _getting mail_?" The last part was so soft, Petunia barely heard it. But she heard the threat in the words.

"Of course not." Petunia protested. "Harry kept beating up my Dudley-kins. Of course we had to punish him." She sniffed.

Harry spoke up. "That's a lie, Aunt Petunia. Dudley beats _me_ up."

McGonagall was so furious she could barely talk. But talk she did. "Petunia, we gave Harry to you to care for, not abuse. Harry Potter is no longer in your custody, and I _will_ be calling the Muggle police. This is unacceptable for anyone, Muggle or not. You will never see him again. Harry, get your things."

It took a second for Harry to realize what was going on. "I'm leaving?" A nod. "Forever?" Another nod. "Okay!"

Harry carefully grabbed two broken toys and looked up expectantly at the stern woman. "Harry, you aren't coming back. You'll need your clothes and other belongings as well."

Harry looked confused. "These are my clothes." He said, pulling at the rags he had on. "And I don't have anything else but these." He said, holding up his broken toys.

She thought she might have to restrain McGonagall from blasting Petunia Dursley and her son. "Very well." McGonagall said through tight lips. "Let's go, Harry."

Once they were out of the house, they walked to a park down the road where it was explained to Harry that he was a wizard and was to go to Hogwarts. And then the older woman grabbed their hands and warned them to hold tight again. Before they knew it, they were in Diagon Alley, in front of Gringotts.

"Harry, I know this might be a little overwhelming, but I promise you can ask all the questions you want to after we go into Gringotts." At his nod, she walked them briskly into the bank and up to a teller.

"Please state your business." The goblin up on the dais said.

"I would like a full panel blood test and then entrance into Harry Potter's vault. Here is his key." After briefly inspecting the key, the goblin nodded.

"Griphook will take you to the blood ceremony room." He nodded to a goblin off to the side, and then waved the next person up.

They followed Griphook down a corridor, and then to a cart. She and Harry loved the ride. The Professor, not as much.

"Here we are." Griphook proclaimed, and led them into an all stone room with carvings all over. "Who is going through the blood hereditary and parental ceremony?" McGonagall pushed her forward, and she tried not to look too scared.

"I will need a few drops of blood in this bowl here." He pointed to a small bowl in the center of the room. "There needs to be complete silence. You will not need to do anything else. No one else but the recipient may know the results. She may choose to tell who she likes. Does the boy wish to do the test as well?" Griphook said, looking at Harry. McGonagall nodded.

"Do a guardian test on the both of them as well, it would help in placing them during breaks." She said. Harry looked nervously at her, and the stern professor allowed her expression to soften, just to reassure him.

"Good. We will do the girl first. Please step up and look away. I will get the blood for you." Griphook was very no nonsense. But she couldn't look away. She watched as he drew a silver blade quickly across her palm. The pain was momentary, forgotten by the time she saw the bright white flash from the bowl where he flicked her blood. All the runes carved around the room started to glow, traveling to a pedestal where a scroll sat. Eventually, the lights traveled across the scroll as words and faded to black. The goblin motioned her over to the scroll, and she went, still trying to believe this was her life.

And this is what her scroll read:

 _Carina Gem Black_

 _Parental and Magical Guardian Test_

 _Daughter of Sirius Black and Charlotte Black nee Potter_

 _Godmother- Alice Longbottom (Long-term Hospitalization)_

 _Godfather- James Potter (Brother to Charlotte Black) (Passed)_

 _Magical Guardian- Sirius Black (Incarcerated)_

 _Since Minor has no able magical guardians, majority is to be awarded on eleventh birthday._

 _Hereditary Test_

 _Carina Gem Black is the Heir of the following Houses:_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Black_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw_

 _Noble House of Cathridge_

 _Carina Gem Black is the next in line for the following Houses:_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Potter_

 _Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor_

Her name was Carina. Carina _Black_. She was Sirius's daughter. And James Potter had a sister? Harry was her cousin? She sat down on the still faintly glowing floor heavily, trying to think through all of the new information and plan her next step. She _had_ to get her innocent father out of Azkaban. Then both she and Harry would have a guardian. Next step was to not let Bellatrix anywhere near her father and a Veil. Among other things, like training herself and Harry for Voldemort's return. And keeping him alive that long. Carina shook her head, trying to make sense of it all. Finally, she looked back up at Griphook, wondering what to do next.

"You may claim Headship of both the Cathridge and Ravenclaw Houses, if you would like. You must wait to take Headship of the Black House until the Head of the family passes, which would be your father. Would you like to claim Headship?" Griphook was waiting for her to answer.

"Yes." Carina answered, still trying to make sense of it all.

Griphook must have understood at least a little of what she was going through, because he said somewhat kindly, "The ceremony never lies. The mortal mind often does, but not the blood."

After that, he did another ceremony and presented her with the Rings of Ravenclaw and Cathridge. Cathridge was an older Noble House that had been thought to have been extinct. Carina examined the dainty looking rings on her fingers.

"I thought they'd have been a bit bigger." She said, looking up.

Griphook nodded, and explained, "These are Headship Rings specifically for the ladies. The men have a bigger Ring."

And then he took Harry through his blood ceremony. Harry tried showing them the scroll, as he didn't really understand what was going on, but it didn't show anything. Griphook reminded them that only the recipient could know the results. He was, however, able to tell them that his last magical guardian was also in prison. Carina already knew that. And she had a plan for that as well.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Black have both decided to accept Headship of Houses that they are the only heirs to. I am unable to announce which ones they are at this time, but if they so wish, they are able to tell someone which House it is. As such, they are both considered no longer minors in the magical community. They will have no Trace put on their wands, and will be able to do magic out of school to give a few examples."

McGonagall immediately started arguing with Griphook, and Carina slid over to Harry.

"Harry!" She whispered excitedly. "We're cousins!" And then she hugged him.

"Yeah." He replied a bit dazedly. Carina saw the problem immediately.

"I'm not like Dudley, Harry. We'll be like best friends! I promise." She said, hoping he believed her. He nodded slowly as a small smile crept onto his face.

"But Harry, I know you don't really know me yet, but please believe me when I say that you shouldn't tell anyone what that paper said or what Houses you inherited yet. There are lots of people who would use you for them. Don't even tell me yet." She said as fast as she could.

From there, Professor McGonagall finally accepted what the goblin was saying. After paying for services rendered, they continued on throughout Diagon Alley. Carina grabbed quite a few extra books while in the bookstore while Professor McGonagall was helping Harry. She wanted to be as well-prepared as she could, and if that meant reading through the next few years of curriculum and other things like Occlumency and wandless magic, she would.

After they had gotten everything but their wands, McGonagall suggested ice cream as a break. Carina looked at her in concern, the woman seemed worn out just from half a day of shopping. As they made their way to Fortescue's, Harry stopped and stared at a magnificent snowy white owl perched in the window of the pet shop. McGonagall didn't seem to notice, and kept walking, forcing Harry and Carina to go past the pet shop. Finally, they settled in and Carina started putting her plan into action.

"Professor, I think I left some of my textbooks in Ollivanders. May I go get them?" She looked at the older woman, mentally chanting at her to say yes. The Professor barely looked at her as she nodded.

"Of course. I'll come with you in a minute." Carina mentally frowned. That was no good.

"Oh, no need Professor. I'll be there and back really fast, and you wouldn't even need to get up." Carina tried again.

"Very well. Please hurry." Carina nodded and walked quickly away in the direction of Ollivanders. As soon as she was out of sight, she ducked in an alley and ran the other way. She was pretty sure she had seen- There! She hurried towards a pristine building and walked quickly through a magically revolving door.

"Do you have an appointment?" A polite voice asked from Carina's right. She turned and smiled nervously at the middle-aged woman behind the desk.

"No, but I can pay really well and I have an emergency." She said really fast. The woman behind the counter blinked.

"I'm sorry, but without an appointment, you can't see Mr. Van- Hey! You can't go in there!" Carina had ignored the woman and opened the door that said in large gold letters: Peter VanBlaricum, Attorney at Law.

The man behind the desk was very average looking, but Carina didn't let that stop her.

"How would you like to win the case of the decade?" She said boldly as the man looked up from his papers.

Fifteen minutes later, fifteen galleons lighter, and hope brighter saw Carina sailing right past the blustering woman in front. She stopped briefly at another store and then headed straight towards Fortescue's. Professor McGonagall stood to meet her, face red. But her angry words died at the sight of Carina handing Harry a cage with a snowy white owl in it.

"For me?" Harry whispered, in awe.

Carina nodded firmly. "For you." She might not have been able to save his parents or his early childhood, but she was as sure as hell going to save him from then on.


End file.
